IT'S YOU
by Bryan Andrew Cho
Summary: SPESIAL KIBUM B'DAY Biasanya Kibum hanya tak suka bila ada yang menyakiti Kyuhyun—sahabatnya tapi kenapa kali ini Kibum tak suka saat Kyuhyun menyakiti orang yang bahkan tak dikenalnya.? It's SiBum Fic/ YAOI/ OOC/ No Siders/


.

SPESIAL KIBUM B'DAY

Biasanya Kibum hanya tak suka bila ada yang menyakiti Kyuhyun—sahabatnya

tapi kenapa kali ini Kibum tak suka saat Kyuhyun menyakiti orang yang bahkan tak dikenalnya.?

It's SiBum Fic/ YAOI/ OOC/ No Siders/

.

.

.

Happy Reading ^^

.

BUAGHHHH..

"appo.." ringis seorang namja yang baru saja mendapat pukulan telak di wajahnya dari seorang namja lain yang kini menatapnya dengan kilatan kemarahan.

"maafkan aku Kibummie, aku tak akan menganggu Kyuhyun lagi."

"tangan ini." Lirih Kibum sambil mengangkat salah satu tangan namja yang lain yang ada di depannya, menatap iba pada sang namja meski seringai masih menetap di wajah tampannya.

"tangan kotor ini yang berani menyakiti Kyunnie, hmm.." kibum bergumam sambil memainkan jemari sang namja yang tampak babak belur terkapar di lantai dingin itu.

KRAKKK... suara tulang yang patah terdengar diikuti suara teriakan memilukan setelahnya.

.

.

.

"KIBUM... apa yang kau lakukan kali ini?" teriak Kyuhyun membuat seluruh penghuni Kantin menatap kaget padanya, sebenarnya bukan kali pertamanya kali ini Kyuhyun berteriak mereka sudah terlalu biasa hanya saja mereka masih sering kaget karena suara nyaring sang namja bersuara indah itu.

"dasar, dia kira sekolah ini miliknya apa.?" desis seorang siswa sambil menatap risih pada Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri di depan kantin sambil menolehkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri,

"hei, jangan bicara sembarangan." Seorang siswa lain yang kini ada di hadapan sang namja menyengol lengan temannya itu saat mendapati tatapan dingin seorang Kibum tertuju kepada mereka.

Entah hanya perasaannya saja atau Kibum seolah sangat peka dengan nama Kyuhyun bahkan mereka hanya berbicara sambil berbisik seolah Kibum bisa mendengarnya.

Kibum memasang senyum manisnya saat Kyuhyun mendekatinya.

Bruagh..sebuah buku yang cukup tebal mendarat indah di wajah tampan Kibum sementara para siswa yang lain tak terlalu mengindahkan mereka, masih sibuk menyibukkan diri dengan kegiatan masing-masing atau lebih tepatnya mengindari masalah dengan si manusia es.

"aish.. ini sakit." Ucap Kibum sambil memungut buku yang baru saja mendarat di wajah tampannya sambil sesekali mengusap hidung mancungnya, Kyuhyun berdecak kesal kemudian menghempaskan dirinya sendiri di kursi tepat di hadapan Kibum.

"kau yang membuat Yoochun masuk rumah sakit kan?" Kyuhyun mendelik tajam pada Kibum yang masih memasang tampang innocentnya.

"menurutmu.?" Gumam Kibum sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding sambil menikmati ekspresi Kyuhyun yang terlihat menerik di matanya.

"Bummie~ kau itu berlebihan."Kyuhyun mengusap surai hitam Kibum pelan sambil menatap pedih pada sang sahabat.

Kibum tersenyum lembut kemudian mengecup singkat pipi sang sahabat yang masih mempoutkan bibirnya.

Tertawa hanya sebuah tawa yang kini bisa meluncur dari bibir cherry Kibum, mengiris hati seorang Kyuhyun yang hanya bisa menangis di dalam hatinya. Meski dia tau Kibum juga tersiksa tapi tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya sebagai seorang sahabat.

"dia pantas mendapatkannya. Dia jahat padamu, dia membuatmu menderita kan?" lirih Kibum sambil mengusap lebam yang masih sedikit tampak di pipi Kyuhyun.

Rahang Kibum megeras saat tangannya kembali menyentuh pipi Kyuhyun secara berulang-ulang, mata sekelam malam itu kembali memancarkan rasa benci yang kuat dan Kyuhyun tau ini bukan pertanda baik.

Segera namja ikal itu merubah posisinya, beralih duduk di sebelah Kibum dan memeluk namja bersurai hitam itu erat tak memperhatikan orang-orang yang menatap mereka jijik.

"kita pindah sekolah saja ya?" bisik Kyuhyun sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kibum.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun POV

"hmn."gumam Kibum sambil tetap berfokus pada buku yang dibaca, aku berani bersumpah namja yang ada di hadapanku ini tak mendengarkan malapetaka apa yang akan menimpanya nanti.

"baiklah itu kami anggap sebagai jawaban iya." Ucap Teuki hyung semangat sembari mendapat tepuk tangan heboh dari seluruh anggota klub drama, sedangkan aku sendiri hampir syok mendengarnya sendiri.

Aku menatap nanar pada sosok Kibum yang berada di hadapanku. "Bummie apa kau yakin?" tanyaku sambil menggelengkan kepala dan menatap iba sahabat tercintaku ini. Tapi sepertinya namja tampan ini tak menyadari situasi.

"Yak.. KIBUM SAMPAI KAPAN KAU MENDIAMKANKU DEMI BUKU BODOH ITU." teriakku kesal dan sontak membuat semua orang yang ada di ruangan ini menatap kaget padaku. Aish, aku seperti orang bodoh.

Kibum merangkul pundakku mesra agar bisa mensejajarkan wajah kami. Banyak orang yang memandang kami aish –semua orang memandang kami aneh.

"mianhe." Lirih Kibum sebelum menempelkan bibirnya denganku. Sontak aku kelabakan dibuatnya tapi itu tak berlangsung lama karena aku seperti biasa kembali terhanyut dalam lumatan lembut yang diberikan Kibum, perlahan Kibum memperpanas ciuman kami dia sedikit menggigit bibir bawahku meminta akses masuk dan dengan senang hati aku membiarkan lidahnya menyusuri goa hangatku.

"Haaa.." aku mendesah kecewa saat tiba-tiba Kibum menghentikan ciuman panas kami, aku menatapnya kesal dan kini aku melihat senyuman di wajah putih itu seolah mengejekku yang kecanduan padanya.

Aku mendorong tubuh Kibum keras saat kurasakan wajahku memanas, dan aku yakin sekarang wajahku sudah semerah tomat dan jantung ini terasa memompa lebih cepat.

"ingin lagi chagi?" bisiknya sebelum beranjak dan berlari meninggalkanku.

"HEI.. KAU MAU MATI HAH?!" teriakku keras dan berlari menyusul Kibum, hei tak mungkin kan aku masih berada di ruangan ini seorang diri dan membiarkan diriku pasti akan di introgasi dengan tak elitnya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun POV

Aku menatap Kibum yang kini ada di depankku ani—aku hanya menatap punggungya saja karena dia masih membelakangiku.

"sampai kapan kau akan mendiamkanku Bummie?" rengekku dan sepertinya tak memberikan dampak berarti pada sosok pangeran es yang kini sibuk atau berpura-pura sibuk dengan buku tebal bodoh sialan itu.

Aku merangkul mesra pinggang Kibum sambil menyandarkan kepalaku dipunggungya karena aku tahu biasanya cara ini sangat jarang mengalami kegagalan kecuali jika Kibum sedang dalam mood terburuknya.

"Bummiee~" panggilku mesra sambil mendesah di telinganya

BUAGHHHH.. buku tebal itu mendarat tajam ke kepalaku, kuusap kepalaku yang terasa berdenyut dan kini aku benar-benar sadar sang monster es sedang dalam mood terburuknya bahkan kini dia melangkah pergi tanpa menoleh sedikitpun padaku.

"hiks.." isakan itu lolos dari bibirku begitu saja, dan kini aliran bening itu kurasakan merebes membasahi pipi tirusku.

"mianhe." Ucap Kibum sambil berjongkok di depanku, jari-jarinya menghapus jejak air mata di pipiku, aku menunduk menyembunyikan seringai yang terpatri di wajahku dan benarkan cara terakhir ini tak pernah mengalami kegagalan.

Kibum mendudukan dirinya di sampingku, mata hitam sekelam malam itu menatap kosong pada dinding putih di gedung olahraga ini. Tak lama sebuah senyum kecil nampak di wajah stoicknya yang terkesan flat itu. "tenanglah saeng, hyung yang akan menemui Ahjussi dan menjelaskan alasanmu menolak perjodohan kali ini."

Lihatlah..seorang Kim Kibum tak akan pernah bisa menolak keinginan seorang Cho Kyuhun.

"kau benar-benar masih akan mengejar namja bermarga Choi itu?" tanya Kibum retorik sebenarnya karena dia sudah tau jawabnnya karena itu mungkin sudah yang keseratus kali dia mempertanyakan pertanyaan yang sama.

Aku hanya diam toh tak ada yang perlu aku jelaskan lagi padanya, Kibum tersenyum manis dan sungguh aku yakin wajahku sudah semerah apel yang paling tak disukai namja stoick ini,

"kau tak menyerah saja? Aku bahkan tak tau namja macam apa dan seperti apa dia?" tanyanya sambil menelungkupka kedua tangannya di pipiku dan tak taukah dia bahwa jantungku serasa ingin melompat keluar.

Aku menggeleng kuat sambil melepasakan tangan Kibum dari wajahku, aku ingin mendapatkan namja bermarga Choi itu sungguh.

"Baiklah, kalau kau benar mencintainya aku tak akan melarang dan saat aku kembali kuharap kau sudah mendapatkannya." Ucapnya sebelum benar-benar melangkah pergi.

"oh ya, jangan menangis dan menggangu tidurku di tengah malam kalau kau ditolaknya." Kibum mengatakannya dengan muka jahilnya yang sungguh mengesalkan.

BUAGHHH.. sebuah sepatu sukses melayang ke arahnya tapi sepertinya namja flat sialan itu sudah terlalu pandai membaca situasi dan sebelum sepatu itu mendarat di wajah tampannya dia sudah menghilang di balik pintu.

"let"s start the game"

Kyuhyun POV end~

.

.

.

Kibum melangkahkan kakinya bersemangat, tak memperdulikan beberapa orang yang menatapnya heran karena berlari sepanjang koridor apartemennya, langkah kakinya terhenti di depan sebuah pintu kayu berwarna putih

Namja tampan itu menarik nafas dalam, menstabilkan nafasnya yang sedikit tak teratur dan kembali memasang wajah dinginnya dan hei—dia tak ingin menampakkan bahwa dia merindukan sosok sang sahabat.

Clek.. pintu itu terbuka dengan mudah jelas saja karena Kibum sudah hapal kode keamanan apartemen Kyu—mereka.

Pandangannya berkeliling di sekitar ruang tamu, terlalu sepi dan tak menampakkan sosok yang dia cari.

Kakinya melangakah masuk lebih dalam dan mendapati sosok seorang namja yang tengah duduk di dekat jendela, Kibum tak bisa melihat wajah namja asing itu karena sang namja tengah memandang hamparan gedung di luar apartemennya tapi Kibum tau pasti itu bukan Kyuhyun lalu siapa namja asing itu karena selama ini tak pernah sekalipun Kyuhyun membawa orang lain ke apartemen mereka.

"kau siapa?" tanya Kibum yang sontak menggagetkan sosok yang tengah duduk menghadap ke luar jendela itu, seketika namja itu berbalik dengan menampakkan dimple di kedua pipinya yang menjadi nilai tambah sebagai pelengkap wajah tampannya.

"Ki—Kibum?" suara namja itu terdengar bergetar. Kibum menatap heran pada namja di depannya well—sebenarnya dia bisa menebak siapa namja yang ada di depannya ini dan sepertinya Kyuhyun sudah menceritakan pada namja di hadapannya.

"kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" suara itu terdengar dingin dan ketara sekali rasa benci terselip di setiap katanya

"apa pedulimu tuan Choi Siwon." Jawab Kibum santai sambil menatap dingin ke aras Siwon

DEG..

Kibum merasakan perasaan sesak saat obsidannya beradu dengan obsidan Siwon, sebuah perasaan sesak menyusup ke hatinya saat mendapati tatapan penuh kekecewaan dan kebencian dari Siwon yang jelas tertuju padanya.

"KAU MENIPUKU BUMMIE, KENAPA KAU TEGA MENINGGALKANKU!" teriak Siwon dan cukup membuat Kibum mundur beberapa langkah karena kaget.

"KIBUM HYUNG !" teriak Kyuhyun yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya, namja bersurai ikal itu langsung berlari menerjang ke arah Kibum dan menyebabkan namja berkulit putih itu terjungkal ke belakang.

"kenapa tak mengabariku kalau mau pulang? Kenapa tak menghubungiku selama hyung pergi? Kenapa hyung begitu menyebalkan?"

"Kyu.. berat."

Eehh~ dan sadarlah Kyuhyun dari posisi tak elitnya yang menimpa—menindih tubuh Kibum dan dengan segera namja itu kembali berdiri sambil menjulurkan tangannya berniat membantu Kibum.

"menjauh darinya Kyu!" bentak Siwon sambil menarik Kyuhyun kedalam pelukannya, sedikit ringisan terdengar dari bibir plum Kyuhyun saat tangan kekar itu menariknya cukup kuat.

"lepaskan Kyuhyun!" teriak Kibum sambil mengepalkan tangannya, tapi seolah tuli Siwon semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Kyuhyun sedikit membuat namja bersurai ikal dalam pelukannya itu meras sesak.

"kau menyakitinya brengsek!" teriak Kibum dan membuat Siwon sedikit mengendurkan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun.

Seringai terpajang dari bibir joker itu, sekilas Siwon mengecup bibir Kyuhyun.

"dia namjachinguku lalu apa masalahmu?" ucap Siwon sinis menatap Kibum yang masih tak bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri semtara Kyuhun hanya bisa tersenyum malu dengan pipi yang bersemu merah.

"kau mencintai kekasihku?" tanya Siwon sambil menatap tajam Siwon. Dan begitulah seorang Kibum dia tak akan berbohong pada siapapun. "ya aku mencintainya dan tak mau ada yang menyakitinya." Jawab Kibum dingin dan sukses membuat Siwon mendengus marah mendengarnya.

Buaghh..

Sebuah tinju melayang ke wajah mulus Kibum, membuat namja pemilik killer smile itu tersungkur ke belakang membentur tembok.

Kibum mengepalkan tangannya siap membalas namja yang sudah berani berlaku kasar padanya. "dia kekasihku, dia mencintaiku dan aku mencintainya dan kembalihlah HANYA sebagai sahabatnya!" Siwon menatap tajam ke dalam onyx hitam Kibum yang kini menunduk, sejengkalpun masih belum bergeser dari posisinya semula.

TES..

Kibum menyentuh permukaan wajahnya dan mendapatkan tangannya basah saat bersentuhan dengan pipinya.

"kenapa?" tanya Kibum pada dirinya sendiri saat mendapati cairan bening itu mengalir dengan lancar dari kedua pelupuk matanya.

"Bu..Bummie."lirih Siwon saat mendapati onyx hitam indah yang selalu dipujanya itu terlihat terluka, Siwon memegangi dadanya yang terasa sakit saat melihat untaian air mata indah itu masih membasahi pipi chubby Kibum.

"saranghae~ aku mencintaimu Wonnie" bisik Kyuhyun memeluk pundak Siwon sambil menatap benci pada sosok yang kini tampak begitu rapuh di hadapannya. Siwon masih terdiam menatap Kibum tapi suara lembut Kyuhyun membuatnya sadar.

"Bummie~"lirih Siwon saat Kyuhyun menarik tangannya pergi dari sana, sementara Kibum masih memandangi tangannya yang basah oleh air matanya sendiri dengan bingung.

"kenapa hatiku terasa sakit? Siapa dia bisa membuatku begini?"

.

.

**.**

**TBC...**

**Maksa banget ya ini Fic.. huhuhuuu**

**Buat dalam sekali ketik lagi #pundung**

**Karena ini spesial buat KIM KIBUM yang akan BERULANG TAHUN 21 Agustus nanti**

**Ini kado SNOWERS~**

**Pantaskah ini dilanjutkan?**

**Boleh minta saran untuk chap 2.? **

**Author kehabisan ide #mewek**

**REVIEW YEEE**


End file.
